


Call it fate, call it karma

by Allysus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, CEO Oh Sehun, Cheating, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex, Soulmates, Top Oh Sehun, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysus/pseuds/Allysus
Summary: "Well, we seem to be quite miraculous in this wide universe we recognized each other just like destiny..."-Suho (Made in You)"I want you... Please come to me, let me love you. I can wait... I'll wait for you as long as you need" Junmyeon whispered while tears fell down his cheeks. If they were meant to be and their fate was sealed, why everything felt so painful?He knew before they started that Sehun didn't love him, he probably hated him. He was just being forced to marry him. Still, his love for the man lit up hope in Junmyeon's heart. He thought that maybe they could actually fulfill their destiny."You don't get it, do you? I don't want you to wait for me Junmyeon... I don't care what our fucking fate says... To me this is karma. I don't love you and I'll never will because you'll never be him... "
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> STREAM DELIGHT!!! 💙
> 
> So I had this written for long while and since the Seho drought we're gonna be having, I thought it would be nice to post it! This is just an introduction to the story, I don't think this is really a chapter but I'll post the real first one today or tomorrow! I really hope you like it and please feel free to let me know if you like it or not! I'm open to suggestions 💜

He was graceful and flawless. Tall, sun-kissed skin, bold dirty-blonde dyed hair and grey eyes. He had that atmosphere around him that could make you think you were being blessed with his presence. He had a melodic voice capable of hypnotizing any person in the world. All of him was perfect. Even his name was beautiful... _Kim Jongin_. He was athletic and fun, smart and popular, he was also one of the best dancers I had ever seen. _Basically, he was all I wasn't_. 

  
Me, a nobody compared to the amazing Kim Jongin. Me, the boy with dark brown boring hair, dark brown eyes and skin too pale like a ghost. _Who was I to try to compete against Mister Perfect for the love of a guy that really suited Jongin better?_ And not any guy, I was referring to the most beautiful guy that ever stepped on this planet.

A guy with such beautiful and intimidating eyes that could turn girls and boys into water with a single glance, an extremely perfect pair of inviting red lips and a blinding smile capable of stopping wars and cure illnesses. I swear I'm not overreacting... Ok maybe just a little bit but really he is just like the god of beauty. His only imperfection? _His attitude… At least towards me._

Don't even ask me about how I ended head over heels for Oh Sehun when he never noticed me, never looked in my way, never said a word to me, maybe it was love at first sight. All I know is that my breath catches in my throat, my hands go all shaky and my heartbeat goes mad whenever he is around.

Sometimes I wish he would just stare at me, just a quick glimpse of myself but then again, nothing about me would catch his attention so I don't know why I even wish.

In order not make you feel bored with the lack of confidence in myself and my horrible complaining; I'll explain the real thing in all this.

Oh Sehun is the son of one of the most powerful men in Korea and the rest of the world. His father owns a massive company of communication devices who just happens to be engaged with Apple. Yeah, I know what you are thinking: 'The guy must shower in coins of gold' Well pretty much yeah but that's not the important thing here. I couldn't careless how much money he or his family have. What matters is what his grandpa is making us do... 

  
Grandpa Oh was only 14 years old when he met my grandma. He fell totally in love with her, with her beautiful face, her lovely voice and the cherry of the cake, her amazingly kind self. They grew up together as friends because my grandma couldn't correspond to the love he felt for her. He even went to a shaman to ask for guidance on what to do with his feelings and the shaman had told him that she could see that there was something that would bring them together, something written in destiny. At that time, he thought it was about her and him but soon after he realized it wasn’t because she fell in love with my grandpa.

  
Anyways, grandpa Oh was not mad about it and even wished them the best. He was really happy for the couple. But he did visit the shaman once again and she told him that the spirits blessed the union between my grandparents and that also love was coming Chairman Oh’s way but that she still could see a strong bond that was going to happen. The shaman assured grandpa Oh that the bond she saw was referred to their respective bloodlines, an offspring from the Oh family was destined to be with an offspring from the Kim family, apparently it was written in the stars or something like that.

Grandpa Oh trusted that shaman as well as the rest of the people in the village because she was never wrong. Part of his undeniable success was because of her. So out of nowhere he came with an amazing idea. _Who was he to oppose what was already written?_

Besides he knew that he wanted to be related to my grandma somehow, no matter what.  
He was sure anyone from the Kim family was going to inherit my nana’s charming self. Maybe he couldn't have her but he wanted nothing but the best for his heirs so he proposed a deal to her. The deal was based on checking with the shaman whenever a new baby was welcomed to the Kim or the Oh family, she would be able to tell them which two babies were the ones destined to be together and no matter what, they would make sure to make them marry. Besides, grandpa Oh was so excited that he decided that whoever of his descendants was the one fated to be with the one from the Kim family, he would make him the CEO of the Oh Corporation. It wasn't just to inherit attitudes, looks and comply with the supposed destiny; it was also about money.

  
I guess somehow Grandpa Oh saw it as a charity service too, like the good action of his life, saving economically the family of the girl he once loved. Of course, my grandma never knew that part and even signed a contract with Sehun’s grandfather without reading the tinny letters that said we would get money, she was just really happy with the idea of the families getting related and giving one of her descendants the utter happiness of find the love he was meant to be with.

Unfortunately, the deal couldn't be accomplished when both of them had their first babies, both were boys for starters and when they asked the shaman about it, she said they were not meant to be but she could still see the bond. Also, no other babies were born on the first line for the Oh family. So not to lose the arrangement, they transferred the terms to their grandchildren.

  
That's finally the part where Sehun and I get on. Apparently when we were born, the shaman told our parents that finally the bond was discovered, that all the time waiting was finally going to pay off. Back then our parents weren’t so sure because we were both boys and what were the chances that we both turned out gay… But maybe we were actually fated because we both ended coming out. I still remember how my family couldn’t hide their excitement when I came out to them when I was 13. I remember also my grandma saying something like:

“Finally their destiny is going to be fulfilled”. At that moment, I couldn’t really understand what it meant, I was just happy that they were able to accept me.

Now I do, now I understand that we are those who they waited so long for, we are those destined to be together, we are those poor innocent kids forced to be with each other even if they don't want just because the spirits or the stars or the gods wrote it down.

To be honest I don't know whenever to thank them or to curse them because maybe my heart felt full with the news. Anyways, this is how my story starts and how Oh Sehun finally noticed me after so many years without knowing a thing about my existence. Now he sees me, he knows me but not in the way I always wanted… _He noticed me because of our forced arrangement. I just wanted to call it fate... He called it karma._


	2. The beginning

"Definitely no!" Was the first thing Oh Sehun shouted when he heard we were destined to be together. I was curled in the kitchen away from their eyes trying to listen to his reaction "Are you out of your mind? How can you even think about this?"

"Sehun, sit down. You can decide, you know? You can perfectly back out of this" His grandfather said with such a tone that made me get chills. It was somehow scary.

"Really?" Sehun sounded so hopeful, happy even. Like when you tell a kid he's going to Disneyworld if he gets good grades.

"Yes, really but if you don't comply with the arrangement you can say goodbye to my money and my companies. Live a life away from being a Oh heir" That's when I almost fainted. I had to grab the sink not to fall. Sehun would lose everything if he didn't agree to this. His only grandson would lose it all… _So, what exactly could I lose if I didn't say yes?_

"This is fucked up. Father say something!" He spat. Bitterness was dripping from every word he was saying.

"First don't talk to me like that. You are crossing the line of respect so watch your language. Second, this isn't just something you can back out from. Father and Mrs. Kim signed a contract years ago. Besides, it’s your destiny son, both of you are fated to be together. Don’t forget this goes beyond ourselves" Sehun’s father spoke in utter calmness, his voice was comforting and nice. It almost reassured me.

"I don’t care if it was written in the stars or in the dirt. You can’t be really bringing me onto this mess" Sehun said and I wanted to see his face. I could actually imagine him already. Wide-eyed, neck vein popping out, flustered face, perfect jaw clenched making it look ways sharper.

"Stop it Sehun. This is good for you. He is your real soulmate, the one blessed by the heavens. I’m doing this for your own good. He will be the best partner for you, I'm sure you'll like him. He is an amazing guy" _Sure Mr. Oh didn't know what he was saying._ I was nothing but the opposite of an amazing guy and as soon as they see me, they would probably want to destroy the contract.

"I don't want to even meet him! _I already have an amazing guy! His name is Kim Jongin. A guy that is perfect for me_ " At those words my heart stopped beating and I slowly felt like dying a little inside. My heart shattering into a million pieces. It wasn't as if I didn't know they have been together for a while but the sound of him claiming out loud his feelings for him still were like acid into my wounds.

“And I already told you, it’s your decision but I'm not changing my mind about this" Chairman Oh said letting his statement clear. I was about to run upstairs and pretend that I didn't hear any of the conversation when my grandma appeared so suddenly and out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me. 

"Jeez! Nanny!! You scared me" I whispered embarrassed of getting caught in the act of spying. 

"Sorry Junmyeonie" She chuckled "You heard him right? I just hope things settle soon. I wouldn't be making you part of this if I didn't think it would be worthy" She smiled and I only nodded. "Now let's stop pretending you are getting ready in your room and come with me, they have to meet you" She said softly giving a light squeeze to my hand.

"I'm not sure that's a good-" She cut me off before finishing my phrase.

"Nonsense Junmyeon! They are really eager to meet you. So please come with me" She dragged me against my own will to the living room where The Ohs were.

"I'm so glad to see you Joon" She smiled at Chairman Oh who pulled her into a careful but full of fondness hug. She then moved to salute Mr and Mrs. Oh and at last Sehun. I held my breath afraid of how he would react standing in front of one of the reason why he was being forced to be with me. To my surprise, he was polite to her, nice even.

"But Jung Hee, where's that lovely grandson of yours?" Chairman Oh asked excitedly. _Lovely he'd say?_ Pretty sure he would be very disappointed seeing me.

"Right here" Spoke my nana chuckling and moving to the side reveling me to the 4 pairs of eyes. I felt my whole body going numb, my heartbeat racing up in a flash; I was cold and shaking unable to look up at them.

"Oh my God!" I heard someone squeak, I couldn't even recognize who it was. _Was I that bad?_ "He is so beautiful!! Such a handsome young man! Look Sehunnie, you've won lottery with Junmyeon!" _Wait what?!_ My head jerked up immediately meeting everyone's gaze. Chairman Oh's brown eyes were blazing in delight. Sehun's parents were also smiling widely at me like if I was something they were proud of. I started to feel more confident of myself, a bolt of pride going through my system. When my eyes found desperately those beautiful dark ones, I found nothing but disinterest in them. The confidence vanished as soon as it came. They were staring at me with boredom, indifference and behind that a little bit of hatred.

"So Junmyeon, has your grandma already explained you everything about this deal?" Chairman Oh asked sitting on the couch next to my nanny.

"Yes sir. She actually did yesterday. Its was quite a shock to be honest because I never heard anything about it before" I mumbled looking at him.

"Oh please don't call me sir! Call me Joon. Come, sit next to my grandson. I can already see how good you will look on magazine covers together" _Damn what? Magazine covers? Oh Sehun in a cover of some prestigious magazine next to me, Kim Junmyeon??_ Wow that would be something. Me and not him. I would be next to Sehun on magazines, not Mister Perfection. He would have to see us, he would be certainly jealous of me and not the other way. Right there I stopped my thoughts. _Was I going crazy?_

Sehun didn't even want to be with me, he didn't know who I was until now and as for him... He was nice, funny, cute and friendly even with me. I really couldn't dislike him. I don't think anyone could ever not like Kim Jongin.

When I positioned myself on the spot next to Sehun, he moved slightly away not leaving place for our bodies to even brush slightly. It hurt me to see how he recoiled from me but I couldn't do anything. He was looking anywhere but me, his beautiful brown eyes staring at something distant that I couldn't see. I wanted to reach for his hand and tell him we could make this work but I knew better.

"And do you agree honey?" It was Sehun's mom the one who spoke this time. Her maternal side showing at how important it was my agreement.

"Yes... I guess. Its not something of what I can back out easily. Besides I kind of understand the meaning of it" My voice came out as a small whisper. I was scared of Sehun so I didn't want him to hear perfectly my words. I had already signed my part of the contract without even readying what it was, the only thing that made me sign was Sehun. I wanted to be with him even if it meant to be forced. _I was pathetic_.

"I'm really glad you are sweetie. Now it's just up to Sehun" His father glanced at him giving the other a look that said ' _Just sign the goddammed thing_ '.

Everything in the room started spinning. The silence that fell on the rest of us was killing me. He's going to say no, he won't sign anything. My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy. I couldn't bear to hear his rejection, so I stood up suddenly, ready to leave the room, I didn't want to listen. Still my heart stopped when he spoke. It was too late. 

_"Give me the fucking pen. I'll sign it"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this was actually chapter 1! I know the name is pretty unoriginal but it's actually the beginning so yeah.  
> I really hope you are liking it so far, next chapters will have Sehun's POV as well ❤️ feel free to let me know what you think so far!


	3. I'm your boyfriend too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM DELIGHT AND LIT❤️ King Baekhyun and King Yixing deserve it, let's keep breaking records for them💜

_Stupid sound_! Junmyeon groaned as the alarm of his phone starts ringing loudly, awakening him out of his beautiful dreams _. 'I wish I could just skip classes for today since I don't feel like seeing Sehun after what happened yesterday'_ He thought still feeling like everything that went on was just a product of his imagination. He still couldn't believe how in the hell Oh Sehun had actually signed the contract. _Was he really aware of what it meant?_ _"_

"Morning bunny" Jongdae said as soon as he saw Junmyeon sitting at their shared table. He was busy making pancakes at the time. Jongdae had always been the one in charge of their breakfast since Junmyeon was not a morning person. "They'll be done in a minute" The other boy only smiled in return. Jongdae was his best friend and the person he trusted the most in the world, also he was one of his roommates. When they started college, they had decided to share a room to save some money and they were lucky enough to find Baekhyun, who happened to be conveniently looking for two roommates as well. Its been two years already and even if the apartment felt stuffed for the tree of them, they had no thoughts of looking for another place. They were too comfortable with each other.

"So, you came home pretty late last night and I wanted to ask but I knew it would be better to wait" Jongdae said while placing a plate in front of Junmyeon. The latter was quiet for a bit contemplating whenever or not to tell his best friend, he didn't tell him about the whole fated-to-be-with-Sehun thing because he was too embarrassed to admit it out loud. The whole situation still seemed a bit ridiculous to Junmyeon. At the same time he really needed someone to talk to and Jongdae was truly the best listener.

"I-... I went to nana's house because I had to meet my future husband's family" He said while getting a mouthful of the pancakes. They were tasty. Jongdae was a really good cooker. But instead of answering or asking as Junmyeon had expected, Jongdae burst of laughing and said:

"Jun that was a good one but seriously, what happened?" The other boy sighed setting his fork on the table and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Dae, I'm really not kidding. Yesterday I met my future husband who is supposedly my destined soulmate but I'm sure hates my guts and wants nothing to do with me. Did I mention I'm talking about none other but Oh Sehun?" For some reason, he felt like he was about to cry. Jongdae's expression of shock came almost instantly.

"Junmyeon what the hell are you talking about?" He asked wide-eyed. So he went on and told him everything about how Oh Sehun was now forced to get married to him. "I'm still trying to process everything you just said. I'm speechless" Dae said still with ballooned eyes. "But Jun do you realize how lucky you are?! He's gorgeous, rich, smart and you've had a crush on him for years! Who would have thought you were actually meant to be!!" Dae seemed so excited saying this that it almost felt nice but Junmyeon couldn't bring himself to get excited about anything related to Oh Sehun specially after the way the man had looked at him after signing the contract... It made his heart ache.

"Did you forget he is dating Kim Jongin? I have nothing on them. I'm pretty sure my fate got twisted because there is no way I'm the one for Sehun. I can't come between them" Junmyeon said as the first tear rolled down his cheek but he was quick to wipe it away.

"I might sound old saying this but Jongin is the one coming in between the two of you... Well, sort of... You know how hard is to actually meet the one true person you are meant to be? People search for years and only few actually find their one and only. Maybe things aren't easy right now but I'm sure your destinies will settle by themselves... After all, it's been already written" What Jongdae said left Junmyeon thinking too much about it. _Was it really true?_ _Would Sehun and him be able to move past_ _any obstacle and become close?_ Junmyeon couldn't even imagine Sehun giving him a smile, so the thought of looking at him with loving eyes and holding his hand was far off the limits. Besides, there was still the pang of guilt that he felt when Jongin crossed his mind.

On his way to class, Junmyeon suddenly gets hugged from behind, however he doesn't flinch since he can guess who the culprit is. He only smiles and places his hands over the ones at his waist.

"What were you doing yesterday that you ignored my texts completely?" The arms finally let go of him so he can take a look at his friend.

"I'm sorry Joy, I was with my nana" He smiled apologetically at the girl who only stuck her tongue out in a mocking manner. It wasn't the first time Junmyeon disappeared not answering her texts but still, she could never get mad at him. It was part of their dynamic.

"Well, nice to see you too Joy" Jongdae, who was walking by Junmyeon's side, said while rolling his eyes. He's also used to this.

"Oh I didn't see you there Dae" The girl replies playfully hitting the other's arm. "It's unbelievable how you act as if we haven't known each other longer than the time you've known Jun" Jongdae faked to be hurt.

"I act like that because you are too annoying and I like Junmyeon much more" Joy teases Jongdae on a daily basis. That's their dynamic as well, they tease, they prank, they hate each other but at the same time, they love each other. It's like a sibling kind of thing. Jongdae was about to fight back when Junmyeon noticed something and spoke up:

"For some reason, I feel like you are slightly more excited and cheerful than usual Joy, did something happen?" Junmyeon asks eyeing his smiling friend. She was beautiful inside out and even when she appeared cold and unreachable, she was nothing like that when you got to know her. "Did something happened with your secret crush?" He asked raising an eyebrow playfully at her.

"Well... I just found out that he will have to work with me on an assignment and I couldn't be happier. I'll definitely make sure to get him to ask me out!" She let out a soft chuckle, something she didn't do much in front of people she didn't feel comfortable with. Jongdae just snorted earning another punch on his arm.

"I hope you get him, that crush of yours has been making you reject the hundreds guys that have tried to get a chance with you for as long as I've known you" He couldn't help but laugh at that. Joy was one of the most popular girls he ever met, boys lined up to date her but still, she gave them all a cold shoulder. Junmyeon could only remember a boy named SungJae, that Joy had told him about. They dated for a long time until he moved to America.

"I could say the same to you Myeonie. You have one hell of a strong crush on someone... And well, not just someone" She wiggled her eyebrows and stared at something right behind Junmyeon.

Instantly, he glanced back following her gaze and his eyes set on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Black as the night locks of hair, perfectly styled in such a way that only he could pull off, dark piercing eyes, perfect plump rosy lips and that beautiful sharp jaw-line that Junmyeon felt weak for. For a moment it was like nothing in the world was there, everything seemed to blur for Junmyeon. He could only focus on the man standing just a couple of meters away from him. Sehun's eyes scanned the hall, passing from every face in the room. He was searching for something, or more likely, someone. When his gaze was almost on Junmyeon, his breath got uneven. He wanted Sehun to spot him but at the same time he feared his reaction.

Before they could lock their eyes, another figure appeared on the corner. Sehun seemed to sense the presence as if it was a magnetic field pulling him in, he quickly turned his attention to the approaching person. The change that crossed Sehun's face made Junmyeon want to sink in the deepest ocean in the world; Sehun had gone from annoyed and not interested to radiant and happy in seconds. His eyes shone, his lips parted to show the most heartbreaking smile ever and his pace quickened. Right there, walking straight to Sehun is no other than Kim Jongin looking as flawless as ever. One again, Junmyeon couldn't deny the obvious. Kim Jongin matched Oh Sehun perfectly. He wouldn't be surprised if one day, Calvin Klein called them to be their new models for some heated campaign where all they had to do is be all over each other.

Before even realizing it, Sehun had his arms around Jongin, his plump lips covering his in a greeting kiss. The whole scene was too painful for Junmyeon to watch, he decided it was enough staring.

"Jun, don't mind them!" Jongdae tugs Junmyeon to the side, breaking him free of his tortuous trance "You know? You should go and talk to him!" He whispers.

"What the hell? No! Are you out of your mind Dae?" He can totally expect what Sehun would do if he talked to him, push him away, stare at hjm in a total opposite way of the one he uses on Jongin, make fun of him for even thinking about approaching him and who knows what more. No, Junmyeon isn't stupid enough to actually start a conversation with his fated love.

"He has to! Talk to you I mean... What would his grandpa do if he knew he isn't complying with the deal he just signed?" Jongdae whispered so Joy couldn't listen to what they were saying.

"Shut up Dae!! It's not gonna happen!" He hissed feeling annoyed. "Let's go to classes I don't want to be late" He said dragging his friends along.

Junmyeon was about to sit, he dumbly tripped over his own feet and hit someone in the process but the impact only made him drop to the floor. "Oh my God are you ok?" He hears someone say. It’s the voice of a guy, sweet, melodic and caring. He raised his eyes only to see Kim Jongin extending his hand out for him. He took it hesitantly and he was quickly pulled on his feet.

"Thank you" Junmyeon replied looking down. He couldn't bear himself to raise his eyes. It made him feel too self-conscious.

"Are you really ok Junmyeon? You fell pretty bad" _Please don't care... You shouldn't care.... Don't be nice to me... You shouldn't_.

"Yes I'm alright, Thank you" He finally looked up at him, who was much taller than Junmyeon. "That's a relief!" He smiles taking his seat before Junmyeon. He sounds genuine concerning about him, no trace of fakeness in his voice. It only makes Junmyeon feel worse. Jongdae is quick on checking on Junmyeon as well, but he can't help noticing the change in his friend's attitude. So when they are already sitting, he texts him.

 _"I see the look on your face whenever Jongin appears. It breaks my heart to see how much you struggle to decide how you should feel about him. Naturally the answer is dislike and hate because no one is friends with the person who's stealing your boyfriend"_ Junmyeon turns abruptly around when he reads the first text.

"I can't hate him for being beautiful and being in love with someone I'm supposed to marry and I'm in love with too. Besides, it seems like you are forgetting that I'm the one who's stealing his boyfriend. They've been dating for a long while and I came now into the picture forcefully. I guess that makes me the one that should be hated" Every word Junmyeon whispers out to Jongdae, it hurts him mostly because its true. He knows it is just a matter of time before he breaks them apart even though Sehun's heart will never be his. Never in his wildest dreams, he really dreamed about making Sehun his and now that is actually happening irrefutably, he feels awful. _How will Jongin react if he knew? Will he hate me?_ Junmyeon's mind was replaying those questions on and on.

Out of nowhere Jongin turns to talk to him animatedly and he can't help but feel some of his livid joy spreading through him as well. Suddenly Junmyeon finds himself letting out a soft laugh about a joke Jongin said. They have never been friends but Jongin is the type of person that gets along with everyone, his mellow personality always showing up. Suddenly Junmyeon feels like someone is watching them, he wander his eyes to the door and catches a glimpse of dark hair quickly vanishing away. He shrugs it off and decides its time to pay attention to his class.

When the lesson ends, he is the first one to exit the classroom. Way ahead of everyone else, almost running. He's not even a meter away from the room, when someone grasps his arm and pulls him to the nearest janitor's closet.

"What the hell!" He screams when the pain of having his back shoved to the wall, spreads through his body.

"Shut the fuck up and hear me out" The man hisses out. Every nerve in Junmyeon's body betrays him. For an instant, he thinks that if it wasn't for the hands on his shoulders keeping him steady, he would have fallen down the second the man spoke up. That sensual hypnotic voice that makes Junmyeon's heart stop. _How could Oh Sehun have such an effect on him?_ "What were you talking about with Jongin?" He is mad, definitely pissed off. Junmyeon is surprised by his question and reaction. _Why did it matter?_ He had done nothing wrong.

"I-I... We were only talking about random things... We even said some jokes" His voice came out so weak and he had stuttered some of the words out. He couldn't even dare himself to take a look at Sehun's face. The hands that were pinning him to the wall finally release Junmyeon and as if he was burning, Sehun steps away. Somehow, Junmyeon feels a bit disappointed of him pulling away. This is the closest he has ever been to him, he could feel his manly cologne and his minty breath intoxicating his system, making him wish for more. He feels stupid for thinking those things considering the situation he's in. _How much pathetic can I get?_ He thought.

"I don't want you around him" He says more like a warning to stay away. Junmyeon dares himself to stare into his eyes. There's nothing for him there, only clear and undeniable hatred.

"You can't tell me what to do" He doesn't know where he gets the strength to reply in such way, even when he's unsure of what he just said. _Of course he can tell me what to do, I'm so stupid that I know that I would do anything for this man... Yes, definitely pathetic._

"It’s my boyfriend the one we are discussing about! All this is fucking twisted. You better stay away from him or else I'll make you. I won't let him be close to you so he feels even more betrayed when everything surfaces. Stay away from my boyfriend, I won't repeat myself" He snaps suddenly while his eyes shine with such a fire that it makes Junmyeon shudder. Despite everything, he unconsciously whispers back:

"Technically, I am your boyfriend too" _What the actual fuck ir wrong with me?!_ Once again, he's pinned against the wall. Every part of Sehun now pressing against Junmyeon's petit body. Junmyeon's body can't difference between a heated romantic moment and this abusive act so it reacts again at Sehun's touch. His hands are warm against the fabric of Junmyeon's shirt despite how cold Junmyeon's are.

"Listen to me clearly" He drags every word between teeth "You are not my fucking boyfriend. I don't care what we are supposed to be or look like, at home we are gonna be the lovebirds they expect us to be, but here, or anywhere Jongin is, you are nothing but the daily reminder of the karma I'm paying"

"Oh Dear God Junmyeon. What the hell happened to you?" Jongdae was rushing to Junmyeon with utter concern. Junmyeon didn't even feel the strength in his body to tell his best friend what was going on "Jun why are you crying?" He didn't even realize he was crying, still numb from how dead he felt after his encounter with Sehun. _Was this supposed to be the so called destiny he was supposed to live?_ He didn't think so. There was no way his ancestors hated him this much to but him in a situation where his heart could only hurt.

"Sehun doesn't want me around Jongin anymore. He was clearly pissed about me talking to him and somehow it makes sense" He was able tu mutter after a while.

"What the h-" Junmyeon cut him off "That's not the worst part" His brownish eyes widened as he simply stares at Junmyeon, carefully wiping his wet cheeks."I-I was stupid enough to tell him I was his boyfriend too... And-" He can't even speak; his voice is cracking as more tears are wanting to fall. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. "He just reminded me how I'm nothing to him. How all this is an act we have to put on and how I'll never be more than the reminder of his karma" Every word he said is still replaying in Junmyeon's head on and on, breaking his heart every time a little bit more.

"That fucking bastard!! I swear to God I'll rip his balls off and make him eat them" Jongdae screams motioning with his hands as if he was smashing the air and ripping something imaginary off.

"Its ok... Is not like I didn't know. It's just that it hurts to have him say it out loud" He knew and he still signed. He knew and still hoped his fate was right.

"No Junmyeon, this is not OK. You can't let him treat you this way" He shakes his head giving Junmyeon a reproaching look. "It makes me so mad that you can't see how much you are worth, you are beautiful, you are smart, your personality is amazing and you have such a selfless heart. When will you get it? You don't deserve that fucker's bad attitude" Junmyeon wants to believe him, he seriously do, but at the same time something is pulling him back from that. He's always been self-conscious. It was incredible how all his self-esteem could be crashed by one single person, because he knew that no matter how hard he could try, Sehun would never want him.

Suddenly he recalls the last words Sehun said before living him alone in the janitor's closet. "We have dinner tonight at my place. My family will be there for you so you better look descent enough for me to introduce as my supposed boyfriend" The cold stare that he gave Junmyeon when he turned to glance at him one last time made him shiver. It was pure unbreakable ice. "And since you want to pretend to be such good friends with my boyfriend, I hope you have learned something from him. _Maybe then I can stand you at least until dinner is done_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally finished another chapter! I know right know Sehun is a total dick but I promise he isn't. He's frustrated that there nothing he can do. Also, I know Junmyeon is being pathetic but he's gonna grow. Idk how long will this fic be but I hope I don't bore you all, thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think so far! BTW I know that probably from RV Irene is the closest to Jun but this is my fic and yeah haha IN the coming chapters will finally have more Seho moments and the rest of the members will finally appear 💙


	4. Unwanted reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this chapter came out a little bit longer bc I wanted to move on faster so I can start writing the real Seho deal haha! Anyways, I apologize before hand if you don't like reading slightly longer chapters :( let me know so I can keep the next ones short!
> 
> Enjoy and keep streaming Delight, Lit, Self-Portrait and the upcoming SC2❤️

"Junmyeonie, you look so handsome!" Junmyeon's grandma whispers when he finally opens the door of his old room. Even though he really looks handsome, he's not able to feel proud about it. _'_ _I don't look like_ _myself'_ He keeps thinking.

His short brown hair is styled perfectly, it looks so smooth and elegant, so different from what he would settle for. He is even wearing some face powders, glossy lip balm and eyeliner, supposedly to make his eyes pop more. Junmyeon can't help but think is too much even when the person that the Ohs sent to help him get ready for tonight kept insisting on putting it all on. On top of all that, he's dressed in an extremely expensive Louis Vuitton suit and a white dress shirt underneath. The blazer and pants were made out of the finest silk, it felt almost like water in Junmyeon's fingers, besides that, the rich sapphire color of the fabric made Junmyeon's skin glow. He could only imagine that the suit was worth more than all the clothing he ever owned together but he would be lying if he said he didn't like his outfit, _how couldn't he?_ He looked sophisticated and expensive, something completely unaffordable to him. Chairman Oh really had gone a bit too far with everything he had sent Junmyeon but he couldn't fight about it.

"I think we should get going, the car Joon sent us is waiting" Junmyeon's Nana said holding his hand. As they were walking out of the house, Mrs. Kim turned to Junmyeon stopping him suddenly. She had teary eyes. "I wish your parents were here to see the man you have become" She said with shaky voice. "They would be so proud" Junmyeon could only offer a small smile and swallow the lump that was already forming in his throat, he couldn't cry, not right now at least. He also wished his parents were there, he missed them every single day of his life.

"Junnie! You look so breathtaking!" Sehun's mom whispers as she personally goes to greet him and his Nana at the door. Without waiting for a response, she pulls him into a maternal hug which he gladly returns. Somehow, it's a very reassuring gesture.

"Thank you. You look really beautiful as well Mrs. Oh" He smiles when he gets released. He can totally see why Sehun had such good looks. Mr. Oh is also ready to greet Junmyeon with the same affection as his wife. Junmyeon can't help the spreading warm feeling in his chest. He's grateful that they truly seem to appreciate him. He would actually enjoy to be related to them.

As they start walking inside the Oh's mansion, the sound of cheerful voices reach his ears and he feels himself getting nervous again, he had totally forgotten that the dinner was not just with the Ohs he was acquainted with. Music is playing softly in the back; Junmyeon quickly recognizes the melody as one of his favorite Chopin pieces. People in refined outfits are crowding the massive living room and part of the stunning garden. The whole place could actually be twice the size of his university. _So this is what they call_ _a family dinner?_ Junmyeon had expected something grand but this was way bigger than what he had imagined.

"Where the hell were you?" Junmyeon turns abruptly around in the direction of the hypnotic voice. Junmyeon's mind goes blank at the sight in front of him. It's Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun in a suit. He can't help but feel his legs go weak at the sight. How can someone be so attractive? _'He is so mighty good-looking and now, even when I'm all dressed up to meet his standards, I can see we definitely don't match'_

He looks like blessed by heaven in his black suit and white dress shirt. The handkerchief in his pocket is silky blue and seems to match Junmyeon's outfit. _Was it planned like_ _that?_ It's very likely. He can perfectly see his toned arm muscles underneath the black fine blazer. His outfit is much more on the classic side than Junmyeon's, but its just as sophisticated and breathtaking. Oh Sehun could definitely be Michael Angelo's masterpiece beating his David. Junmyeon shakes himself out of the trance. He shouldn't be staring this much.

"Are you even listening to me?" He snaps clearly annoyed that Junmyeon is not following.

"I just got here, I didn't know you were looking for me" He whispers tearing his eyes away from Sehun. It's too dangerous to look at him again.

"As soon as you entered this house you were supposed to be by my side" _Like if you_ _wanted me to..._ "Is not about wanting you next to me, this is about making the perfect couple in the eyes of my relatives" His eyes turn a darker shade whenever he says something that can hurt Junmyeon, he's not even sure how is it possible when his eyes are as dark as the night but he's sure they do. He really can tell the difference.

"Whatever you say" Junmyeon mumbles stepping next to him. He doesn't want to ruin his mood. After all, this is supposed to be a party.

"Smile widely and let the acting begin, remember we are supposed to be in love and don't speak if isn't necessary" He says gazing at the crowded room. Junmyeon wants to laugh humorless at that. He doesn't have to fake anything. He's actually in love but he has to pretend he isn't, for his own good.

"Sehun!" A blonde and pretty young lady calls extending her tiny arms to him. Her voice is full of kindness. She embraces Sehun in a loving way and he hugs back with the same feeling.

"Dear cousin, I thought you were still in Canada. You didn't say anything when we were on the phone like a day ago" Sehun pulls away with a blinding smile on his face, it does funny things to Junmyeon's heart. He never smiles that beautifully in his presence.

"I actually got back yesterday, it was kind of a surprise to everyone. I wanted it that way" She let's out a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad to have you back. Besides, I want you to meet my boyfriend" Oh dear God! Oh Sehun was actually referring to him as his boyfriend. _Was it true? Had Junmyeon heard_ _right? 'My boyfriend'_ That phrase rolled off Sehun's tongue in such a tempting and smooth way that Junmyeon almost fainted. _If only he actually meant it..._

"Its a pleasure to meet you! I've heard wonderful things about you Junmyeon!" That was totally unexpected. _Did Sehun mention him? Why would he do that?_ No way he had. Probably it was Chairman Oh who mentioned him.

"The pleasure is all mine" He smiles letting himself relax a little bit. She seemed like an easy-going and reliable person.

"You can call me Wendy or you can call me cousin as well since you are already part of the family!" It doesn't go unnoticed by Junmyeon the way Sehun stiffs uncomfortably by his side, it helps Junmyeon remember that all this is fake. The lump in his throat starts forming again.

"Wendy, if you excuse us, Junmyeon and I still have more family to meet but we'll be back with you in few. Please enjoy the party" Sehun says in a tranquil tone, clearly brushing off his previous discomfort.

"Do that real quick and use the rest of the night to have fun lovebirds! Also, some love demonstration for all of us won't do bad!" She says winking on of her blue eyes. Junmyeon feels the blood from his face boiling. His cheeks turning a crimson shade.

"We don't like public demonstrations Wendy" The cousin just rolls her eyes and let's out a laugh.

"Sure you don't" She sarcastically replies and turns on her heels after kissing both of them on the cheek.

" _Do they know about Jongin?_ I mean, besides your parents and Chairman Oh" Junmyeon suddenly asks without even realizing it. The question has been on his mind since the moment he walked past the grand entrance of the mansion. He had been wondering if they knew him, if they were curious of where he was and why Junmyeon was next to Sehun instead.

"Do you think if they did, you would be here?" His words are harsh, his eyes never resting on Junmyeon's. "Why you never introduced him to your family?" _Jeez Junmyeon, where are you trying to go with this?_ He thought a second too late.

"That's none of your fucking business but I was going to do it when my grandfather dropped the news of me not being able to choose who I wanted to be with and all the bullshit of the signed contract and our supposed written destiny. Anyways, Stop being so nosy! Damn" _Once again I've pushed his buttons._ Junmyeon thought.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles softly and for the very first time since their arrangement started, he sees how Sehun's expression softens for a fleeting moment even when he abruptly looks away trying to hide it. It gives Junmyeon's heart some kind of foolish hope.

"Junmyeon!" Chairman Oh exclaims stopping the couple to walk any further.

"Chairman Oh, the party you've organized is beautiful" Junmyeon says trying to put a smile on.

"Ah thank you dear but I already told you do call me Joon! I didn't mention it earlier but you look wonderful! The suit was really meant for you. I was not sure what to buy you but then again, Sehun over here chose the right one" Junmyeon's head snaps unconsciously on Sehun's direction, who at the moment is doing nothing but glare at his grandfather furiously. Junmyeon is too shocked about the news that Chairman Oh just dropped. He just wants to hug his body so tightly right now knowing that this beautiful suit was chosen by the man who he desperately wants. He feels a boost in happiness.

"Now, I'll play some romantic music for you both to go and dance ok?" _Oh no, Chairman Oh is pushing Sehun's buttons with that._

"We don't want to dance" Sehun says trying to act as calm as possible but Junmyeon can see through him.

"Nonsense! I can bet Junmyeon wants to dance, don't forget this is a party after all" He makes a motion with his arm and takes Junmyeon's hand in his.

"Now, go have some fun soulmates! It's not an every day deal that a couple blessed by heaven actually gets the chance to meet" And twirling the man around, he pushes Junmyeon's petit body to Sehun's, who surprisingly catches it.

As soon as his arms are around him, his breathing hitches in his throat and his heartbeat races up. Sehun turns him around not too gently and leads him to the center of the dance floor, all the other dancers stop to stare at the newly-introduced-in-society couple. Sehun's eyes turn cooler and more distant, like if he's trying hard to get at least his mind out of the horrid moment. At least that's what Junmyeon senses. He wants to enjoy this moment, this first dance but his heart hurts, he just wants to runaway and cry. _This guy doesn't want me; he will end hating me even more if people keep pressing him into doing things he's opposed to... The more they try, the least I see a chance of our fates being fulfilled_. All his life he grew up knowing about how rare soulmates were, about how much of a blessing it was to have yours and how jealous people got of those who found theirs. Junmyeon always hoped to find his... Yet, it was nothing like what he expected.

"Can you at least move?" He hisses through a fake smile playing on his beautiful face. No matter how much it hurts, another thought crosses Junmyeon's mind. _He is so close to me, so achingly close that I would be so easy to reach up and brush my lips against his strong and defined jaw. Then his soft cheek..._

"I can't dance very well" Junmyeon whispers unable to tear his eyes away from Sehun, even when the latter is not even looking at him. Is not that Junmyeon is a bad dancer, but he never felt confident about his skills and after watching a certain someone dancing, he settled for thinking he sucks.

"I could have seen that coming" Sehun rolls his eyes forgetting he has to pretend to be deeply in love with his dance partner. "Just follow me and try not to mess this up" He says and positions his hands on the small of Junmyeon's back.

All the blood of his cheeks feels like its boiling, he can tell that it's already forming a natural blush over them for the tenth time in the night. His hands are gentle and warm, unlike Sehun's attitude towards him. Junmyeon had seen him dance once and knew right away he was professional. Surprisingly, in no time, Junmyeon is following Sehun's rhythm perfectly. He definitely knows how to move him around. They are dancing in flawless sync to 'Shall We?' by an artist named Chen, Junmyeon recognized it right away and decided that the song will forever be his favorite. The room seems to blur and there is nothing besides them, at least to Junmyeon. Sehun spins him around twice, almost making him lose balance but his arms are so tight around him that it keeps Junmyeon steady.

Junmyeon takes the opportunity of studying Sehun's face, he can see the small changes in his features, the way his eyes shine in the lights when they dance around, the way his tongue runs through his lips to wet them... Junmyeon just wants Sehun's attention.

Unconsciously, Junmyeon sneaks his left hand further on Sehun's shoulder until he can actually touch the hair up his neck. Sehun reacts instantly, attention now fully on him, his eyes seem to burn through Junmyeon's, an easy-to-read question behind that gaze: _"What the fuck are you doing?"_ But Junmyeon doesn't care; he is ready to be brave at least for a moment. Softly, Junmyeon runs his fingertips more confidently through Sehun's hair, touching the skin on his neck accidentally as well. If Junmyeon could know how Sehun was reacting, he would have ignited the torch of his hope a thousand times more.

What Sehun was feeling whenever Junmyeon's fingers grazed his skin could be described as some sort of electricity. He hated it. He hated it because only Jongin should be the one to get those reactions from him. Sehun wanted to push Junmyeon away and avoid whatever the hell his body was awakening to. _This is wrong_ , he thought. Sehun's hand grips Junmyeon's waist harder, almost painfully in an attempt of making him stop but he keeps going. Boldly, he starts tracing patterns directly on his neck, he knows he can't push him away here, not with everyone thinking they are truly a couple. Sehun feels uneasy and guilty about what is going on. Maybe this was a side effect of Junmyeon actually being the person whose destiny was intertwined with his. Yes, that's probably it. His body could have reacted to Junmyeon because somehow that's part of what being ' _soulmates_ ' meant, something they couldn't control, something even on their skins.

Finally for Sehun, the song reaches the end and they are able to pull apart. He doesn't hesitate in doing it right away. Junmyeon's feels suddenly shy but doesn't break his eyes away from Sehun's. Two different kinds of feelings melting in one stare, he thinks. _Where Sehun's show hate, mine greets it with love... Love that will never be reciprocated._

The crowd erupts in cheers as if the couple had finished a great spectacle. It's their way of showing their approval and happiness for them. No one could ever suspect the real circumstances behind, the truth of Sehun's other boyfriend waiting for him and Junmyeon's constant heartbreak. In the eyes of everyone, they are the perfect couple, as it was meant to be.

"Oh! To be young and in love!" A lady whose name Junmyeon can't remember says with a smile, it helps in a way to break the intense staring session the couple was having. Sehun flashes a beautiful but not genuine smile at everyone. Out of nowhere, someone starts chanting:

 _"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_ and the rest of the crowd starts to join it. Sehun shakes his head with another million dollar playful smile raising both hands up like if he was too shy to kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone. Junmyeon knows better, if Sehun loved him, he wouldn't hesitate to kiss him in front of whoever he wanted. He wasn't shy when it came to showing his love. _But the thought of kissing me is off the limits, we shouldn't be forced to kiss_. He thinks.

"Come on Sehun! Just kiss him!!" Someone shouts in response. Sehun takes a glimpse of Chairman Oh and his parents quickly, then turns back to Junmyeon, taking him in his arms again. All of Junmyeon's second thoughts blur immediately and all he can think is Sehun. Oh Sehun actually kissing him, his delicious scent and how inviting his flawless mouth is. Those piercing eyes are darker once again, he's angry and Junmyeon doesn't want to be kissed anymore. No matter how much he had dreamed of this, this is wrong. His face comes closer to Junmyeon, their noses brushing and unexpectedly they get shivers all over their bodie _s. The effect Oh Sehun has on me it’s insane._

His heartbeat increases for the millionth time tonight and he forgets how to breath. Having Sehun so close it’s intoxicating him, tantalizing him, almost fogging his previous thought of not wanting to be kissed. All the cheering and chanting gets shut and for a moment it’s like they are all alone in the room. When Junmyeon can't resist it anymore, he raises his face a little bit to meet his lips. Its just a light brush, the lightest you can imagine, if it wasn't for how much both react towards each other, they probably wouldn't have felt it. But the actual kiss didn't complete because Sehun pulled away abruptly, mad at himself for feeling things because of another man. It was the second time in the night that he couldn't think straight because of the odd electricity going through his veins because of Kim Junmyeon. _So wrong, so fucking wrong._

Junmyeon's disappointment starts washing all over himself. He shouldn't have moved... Suddenly, Sehun's phone starts ringing making everything just worse. His eyes show fear, nervousness and deep regret as he sees who is calling. Junmyeon feels a lump in his throat forming speedily, he doesn't have to guess much to know. Everyone still watching tries to look away and chat again, although they are curious of the situation. Something feels off. _'Please, don't answer! Here you are mine'_ He wants to shout at Sehun with the strength of his voice but the words won't come out. _I don't have any right to say anything..._ Chairman Oh is scolding at Sehun that's still griping the phone in his hand but not taking the call.

"Sehun-" Junmyeon whispers and places his hand on his arm but the man only shakes his head, gives him one last glance and exists the room swiftly. Junmyeon stays standing at the center of the center of the room, where not so long ago he was living his own Cinderella story. He stops caring about the murmuring around him; the last thing he hears are Sehun's parents excusing him, saying how something important came up and how he needed to take the call. Junmyeon feels once again broken inside because this small action from Sehun was more than a simple call attending, it was his way of remembering him how Kim Jongin is always gonna be first, no matter what. _Just face it and live with it._

"Babe, where are you? Kyungsoo is almost here!" Jongin says through the phone. Sehun was expected at the celebration they had organized for Do Kyungsoo in honor of him landing a job as a chef on a very prestigious restaurant in the city. He was one of his best friends.

"Ni, I'm still at the family gathering that I told you about! It's taking longer than I expected but I'll be there in no time" Sehun says while running his hand through his hair, something he did whenever he got exasperated or nervous.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry! I thought it was done but don't worry, take your time and come when you can" Even hearing Jongin saying sorry makes Sehun shudder. It should be him the one to say sorry. He can't cope with the culpability he's feeling.

"Don't say that... You have nothing to say sorry about. I'm the one who is sorry..." It's his way of apologizing without having to disclose the real meaning behind of it. So he quickly adds: "I said I would be there before Soo and yet I'm still here... So yeah I'm sorry"

"You sounded so serious. It doesn't matter if you are late. We understand. But... Sehun, is everything alright?" Jongin is concerned of his odd reply, he should had been more careful. Jongin knows him better than anyone, of course he would sense when Sehun isn't acting like himself.

"Don't worry Nini, I'm alright. I'll leave right now" He has no excuses, he doesn't know what else to say.

"Ok then but we'll talk when you get here. I can't wait to see you babe" A small smile appears on Sehun's face despite his inner turmoil.

"Ni, you know that I love you right?" Sehun whispers softly. Why is he making things bigger than they are? It's not like he cheated on Jongin or anything but still, it didn't feel right.

"I love you too Hun but stop it! It makes me want you to be here so much more! Just come already but drive carefully. See ya!" And just like that the call ended. Sehun was too immersed in his thoughts and the call that he didn't notice someone had come after him until he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped at the man that had his head hanging low, not daring to look at him.

"Chairman Oh sent me to get you... You ran without saying anything to us and-" He cuts off, he's playing nervously with his fingers. Sehun feels instantly pissed with the innocent-looking guy. He knows why, he can't stand him because he's the reason why he has to forget about Jongin. _Why couldn't Kim Junmyeon be destined to someone else, why it had to be him?_ If things were different, they could have been good friends, their families would have had to wait another generation for the damned deal to be accomplished and him, he could have his happy ending with Jongin.

"I had to answer the call but anyways, I don't have to give you any explanation about it" He replies with an attitude.

"I know. By the way, I wanted to thank you... for dancing with me and guiding me. Without you I would have made a fool of myself in front of everyone" He chuckles carelessly, for a moment letting go of his nervousness. It's the very first time Sehun has seen him smile. When he does, his eyes turn into crescent moons and his cheeks become puffy. Sehun has to repress the urge to smile along. He doesn't want to let himself smile; he doesn't want to be nice to him... _Or more likely he can't and shouldn't allow himself to do it_. Still, there's something that it makes it so difficult for him, something he can't understand.

"You would have made a fool of yourself with or without me" He says rolling his eyes mostly at himself for trying to keep his rude act.

"Sehun... I know you don't want any of this but I think that at least we can... We can try to get well along and maybe-" Sehun abruptly cuts him off before he can finish what he is saying. _We can't friends..._ He take two steps closer to Junmyeon, enough that their shoes are touching, he's hovering him and an intimidating way. He can't help but notice how short he is compared to Jongin. His brown eyes widen in alarm at his approach and his pale cheeks are already turning a cute shade of pink.

"I don't want to be your friend... I can't be your friend because I know I'll always remember Jongin's face whenever I see you. Even right now I can imagine him looking at me sadly because I'm with you. You are not just a karma, you are also the reminder that I'll never be able to be with him forever" And with that, he walks away from Junmyeon.

Even if he wants to deny it, he felt something tug at his heart seeing the change in Junmyeon's face, so different from how he had smiled a moment ago. Now, his eyes showed nothing but sorrow. _Why was he paying attention to that?_ He couldn't care about it... He shouldn't care.

"Soo, I'm really sorry for being late! I was supposed to be here before you but I couldn't leave earlier" Oh Sehun said finally arriving at the restaurant they had previously chosen for the celebration. Everyone was already seated, Do Kyungsoo in the center, with Park Chanyeol at his right and next to him was his long time boyfriend Byun Baekhyun. Right across from the latter, sat Lu Han but Sehun's eyes quickly focused on the one next to him. Jongin was there, saving the spot for him with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Don't worry Sehunnie, I'm really happy you were able to make it" Sehun grinned in return and went to get his place next to his boyfriend.

"I missed you" Jongin whispered while welcoming him with a soft peck. Sehun tried to suppress all the unsettling feelings he was having, he had to be his usual self.

"Hey! No kisses allowed!" Baekhyun suddenly pointed feigning anger. "Soo almost punched me and Yeolie for kissing a moment ago! So no kisses for you two either for the rest of the night!" He stuck his tongue out earning a laugh from everyone. Chanyeol didn't know how he could find Baekhyun even cuter every single day, but he did. Maybe he was just too in love but whatever his lover did, it made his heart skip a beat.

"The reason why I punched you its because that wasn't just a freaking kiss! You were eating each other's face out!" Kyungsoo made a face at them. Chanyeol was quick to defend themselves saying they just missed each other since they were too busy with college and hadn't been able to actually spend time together.

"I'm pretty sure I saw you both kissing yesterday" Luhan snickered exposing the couple.

"You and Soo are just jealous because you both are still single" Chanyeol mocked earning a cheer from Baekhyun.

As they were arguing about the skinship and teasing each other, Sehun started to drift away in thoughts. This was so unlike him. Usually, he would be the first to complain about being banned from kissing his boyfriend during the night, but at the momrnt, it wasn't the case. He simply accepted it and much to his shame, was thankful about it. It didn't go unnoticed by Jongin though.

"Don't think I have forgotten about our call. I know something is wrong because you are awfully quiet, you seem to be off" Jongin spoke softly close to his ear, grasping his hand in his. The touch was still reassuring. Sehun was about to lie again saying everything was completely fine but Kyungsoo was raising his glass of beer meaning to talk.

"Jokes aside, I just want to say that I really wasn't expecting any of this. I'm really grateful. More than anyone, you all knew how much this opportunity means. You are seriously the best friends I could ask for" Kyungsoo smiled blowing the candles of the cake his friends had gotten for him.

"Soo, you deserve it! Besides, we are really proud of you" Chanyeol said while pulling Kyungsoo into a side hug.

"I hope you find great success and happiness in your dreamed job! To Soo!" Luhan offered raising his glass and making everyone join the toast. As once again Sehun's friends engaged in chattering, another alarming thought appeared in his head. He couldn't focus on what they were discussing about because he couldn't swipe a certain image away. No matter how hard he tried, it was as if the picture was printed in his mind.

More unnerving was the fact that he kept getting the same feeling as when he saw it in person. That pair of dejected-looking eyes staring at him just before he turned his back on them, were driving his sanity to the limit. It was at that moment that Oh Sehun understood he was now completely doomed... _In the end, karma comes after everyone and he knew it was coming his way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if this chapter sucked... But thank you so much for reading💜 Anyways, kudos or comments are well appreciated💓 I really want to know your opinion so far. Later on, I'll explain more about soulmates but yeah in this au, they are like a rare gem and almost everyone dreams with finding one.
> 
> Only Minseok and Yixing are still missing from EXO to appear but I'll have them soon🙊💙
> 
> Btw I really miss Junmyeon :( but since his training camp is almost done, I really hope he goes back to the dorms 🥺. *coughs* To Sehun *coughs* ❤️


	5. The start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've realized I've never added my tw account here, so yeah y'all can follow me as @sehosupremacy lol. Feel free to dm me or anything! I'm really looking forward of knowing your thoughts on my fic! 💖 I hope y'all enjoy the chapter 😘

"Junmyeon are you even listening?" Baekhyun said snapping his fingers trying to get his friend back to reality. Of course Junmyeon had heard nothing of what the other was saying. For the past days, all he could think about was Oh Sehun. No matter how hard he tried to focus on anything else, his face, the warmth of his hands, his voice, his perfume and basically everything about him always came back.

Since the night of the party, he hasn't heard from Sehun. It wasn't that long ago, but it was enough to trigger Junmyeon. He even went on more strolls than usual around campus, hoping to get a glimpse of him, yet he never encountered the man. He wanted to ask Baekhyun about it, but decided it was better not to raise suspicions.

"You've been acting weird lately... Is everything all right? You know you can talk to me. Maybe I've been spending too much time with Yeol but that doesn't mean I don't have time for you. I'll always be by your side" Junmyeon felt suddenly guilty about his roommate's words. He wanted more than anything to tell Baekhyun all the things that were going on, he didn't want to hide something so important from him but it was for the best. If Baekhyun knew, he would be on a tough position since he was dating Chanyeol and was friends with Jongin. Junmyeon had no doubt that Baekhyun will have his back, no matter what, but he didn't want to put that weight on his shoulders.

He could still remember how when they graduated from high school, Baekhyun was going to introduce him to Sehun. He knew how Junmyeon had a huge crush on him, so he was ready to set them up but Junmyeon was dumb enough to ask him not to. It was thanks to his self-consciousness that he threw away his chance. When they started college and he found out Sehun would be attending there too, Junmyeon gathered all his courage to take the next step and accept Baekhyun's proposal of setting him up on a double date with him. It was then, when he spotted Sehun kissing Kim Jongin for the very first time. Later on, Baekhyun had confirmed the news to Junmyeon with sorrow. At that time, Junmyeon thought: _"I guess it's not in our destiny to cross paths and to be together..."_ He laughed internally at that. Joke was on him.

"I know Baek, I really do! I just have so much in my mind, with homework and exams... It's just that. I really appreciate your concern and I'm also here for you" Junmyeon smiled at him grabbing the extended hand that he was being offered. "So would you mind repeating what you were saying?"

"I was telling you about how Chanyeol wanted to go to the club this weekend! It's been a while since we partied properly! But that's not the point. Jongdae and Minseok are also coming and you are too" He wiggles his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"Wait... What?" He asks confused. "Well, I was talking to Minseok on my way here and apparently one of his friends from China, is coming back to Korea and he wants to go to the club so Xiu asked if you could come with us. It could be like the triple date I always wished to have!" _A date?_ _I can't go on a date when I’m on an already complicated relationship with a fake "blessed by heaven" boyfriend_. Junmyeon thinks. "Jongdae, when were you going to mention this to me?" Junmyeon questions as soon as Jongdae steps in the room.

"Mention what?" He asks and judging by the look on Baekhyun's face, he can already tell what is going on. "This triple date idea..." Junmyeon replies.

"I completely forgot... I was about to tell you! You know Baekhyun can't hold anything in" The latter smiles mischievously.

"I just got too excited about finally going on dates with my best friends! This could have happened sooner if you hadn't rejected my proposal Jun" Baekhyun sighs pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Anyways, I'm running late for work. I'll see you guys later and you, you can't say no to this!" He points his finger at Junmyeon before rushing out of their place.

"Okay so let me explain!" Jongdae says raising his hands. "Jongdae, you know that I can't" Junmyeon runs his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "Don't take it as a date! Just see it as getting to know a new friend. I'm tired of seeing you spacing out because of Sehun. I think you have the right to have a little fun" _Would Sehun even care if he went on the date?_ Perhaps not. If Baekhyun had invited them both, was there a possibility that Chanyeol had invited Sehun and Jongin? He hoped that wasn't the case. In the time he had of knowing Chanyeol, he had always avoided joining Baekhyun and him if there was even a tiny chance that Sehun would also be there. Thankfully, it had always worked.

"Just think about it ok? Minseok won't shut up about how nice this friend of his is. I heard he's bi but again, don't take it as a date. Just a fun night with your best friends!" Junmyeon knows he shouldn't. There's no point in getting to know anyone else when he already found his soulmate and future husband according to the contract he signed. _I won't go. There's no way I'm going_.

"Fuck!" He curses when he collides with a hard body blocking his way. Even though the crash is hard, he doesn't feel the floor underneath him neither pain shooting through his body. He opens his eyes, that he closed when he felt the impact, and realize he has muscled arms holding him in place.

 _"Junmyeon..."_ It sounds like a scold but in Junmyeon's ears, is the most wonderful sound in the world. "Can you at least watch where the hell you are going?" Sehun releases him and gazes down at Junmyeon with undeniable irritation.

"I-I'm sorry. I was not really paying attention. I've been too clueless recently" He whispers trying not to burn under Sehun's piercing glare. His heart did a little jump inside his chest, he had really missed seeing him.

"Recently? You seem like the clueless type all the time" And Junmyeon's ears can't believe what Sehun lets out. Its a laugh! And actual one! _Oh Dear Lord what a beautiful sound_. Sehun quickly snaps out of whatever took over him that made him laugh. _Something is definitely wrong me_. He thinks. Junmyeon notices how he gets back to his annoyed self but he doesn't care. He can't believe he was able to get an actual laugh out of him, his heart is full.

"By the way we have another meeting this week. I'm not really sure when. I think my father will call you about the details" Junmyeon knows there are only two scenarios when he meets Sehun. It could be heaven or it could be hell. There was no in-between.

"Uhm... I had no idea but ok" He replies scratching the back of his neck nervously. He stares at Sehun's face closely, drinking every single detail as if he was afraid he could forget him. Sehun is not looking at him again, his eyes are glancing to the distance but focused, too focused. He suddenly smiles, that heartbreaking smile that Junmyeon so loves, the smile that he has never received. He's shining, not literally, but his expression is bright, pure happiness emerging from him. Junmyeon turns around and follows his glance; he's not even surprised to find Kim Jongin talking to Kang Seulgi. He’s laughing while running his fingers through his blond tips, he does it with such confidence that it stirs jealousy in the pit of Junmyeon's stomach. Sehun moves swiftly without even saying goodbye and like in movies, Jongin gives Seulgi a quick wave and runs to his boyfriend's arms.

To this day, Junmyeon still wonders if the shaman had made a mistake when she read their fates. He has even considered going to ask himself about it. He glanced one last time at the couple. _How was he supposed to compete against that?_ It made no sense.

"Irene why you didn't pick up my call?" Junmyeon ask sitting next to her in coffee shop across from their campus. "Sorry but my phone died! Joy is gonna bring me my charger in a bit. What happened?"

"Baek and Dae invited me to a triple date this Saturday but I'm not sure if I should go because I'm in a complicated place right now and maybe you will be better company" Irene locks a strand of her black hair behind her ear. A smile slowly warming her features.

"Is this because I'm your only friend that has no crush and is single?" She questions raising an eyebrow. Junmyeon smiles sheepishly in return. "As much as I would like to say yes, I won't! Jun you should totally go and have a little bit of fun you know?" She places her arm over his shoulder and points at the door where Jongdae and Minseok are suddenly standing. They are laughing, their eyes focused on each other. Junmyeon feels like he's staring at Sehun and Jongin again! The only difference is that Jongdae and Minseok are not a painful sight but still makes him a little bit jealous because everyone seems to have love in their lives. "Besides, you are the only one who can stand those two plus Chanbaek" She laughs but Junmyeon doesn't laugh along.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sehun hisses as he stands hastily up from his chair. _Why this feels like such a Déjà vu?_ Junmyeon thinks. Somehow, he always ends up in a situation where Sehun is totally pissed off. _Maybe he was some rage issues_. "Sit down Sehun. I don't want to repeat these actions again" Chairman Oh's voice was always deep and very strong. Junmyeon wondered if being such a striking person came out with power and money, or if it was just something that ran through the Oh's veins.

"I'm getting tired of this sh-..." And before Sehun can finish his sentence, Mrs. Oh gave him a scolding glance. "Sehun, this can be the best opportunity for both of you. You need to get know each other better! It will be just for a week!" Mr. Oh says staring at his son and Junmyeon. The latter was still trying to process what they just proposed. He intertwines his fingers over his lap and takes an intake of a shaky breath. _Could it work?_ One week away from everyone, one week just the two of them enjoying the beautiful landscape of Jeju Island.

"I also think it's a good idea. It will help you both" Sehun's mother stands from her seat and places her hand in Junmyeon's shoulder reassuringly. "I won't do it" Sehun states again. Junmyeon had imagined that response. There was no way Sehun was going to Jeju with him and not Jongin.

 _"Did you break up with him already?"_ It snaps everyone's attention from Chairman Oh to Sehun and back again to the elder man. The tension in the room grows and the air becomes almost impossible to breathe. Junmyeon knew Sehun needed to break up with Jongin at some point, they had signed a goddamned contract that clearly said they had to commit to each other but still, hearing Chairman Oh's question made him feel uncomfortable. 

"I won't break up with him if you keep pushing things like this" Sehun spits the words out of his mouth like poison.

"Oh really? I gave you an option Sehun. Break up with him your way, or I'll use mine. Don't make me do something we'll both regret later. I'm doing this for you" Junmyeon feels suddenly sick. Things weren't supposed to be like this, a family was almost breaking because of how they insisted in playing with their lives. They were victims of their own destiny.

"I'm done with this shit" Sehun says exiting the room, Chairman Oh goes quickly after him.

"Should I go check on then?" Junmyeon ask in a whisper. All his strength is evaporating. Mrs. Oh nods with sadness tinting her lovely face. Junmyeon wants to comfort her, she must be sad seeing how her only son was suffering. Against his own judgment, he walks on the way Sehun went. When he finally spots them, he stops dead in tracks, hiding in the corner, not wanting to interrupt.

"You break up with that guy whenever you are ready but you will spend the week in Jeju with Junmyeon. If you don't agree, I'll personally call him. It’s your choice Sehun. I'm just asking you for a week to get to know your soulmate" Sehun's grandfather has a peaceful attitude, it's almost unbelievable to think he is asking Sehun to break up with the one he loves.

"You always get what you want... I'll do it, I'll spend the whole week with Junmyeon. A month if you want but I'll break up with Jongin whenever I say so, no rush. I'm doing this not because of you, not anymore..." And with that he turns around ready to leave Oh Joon talking alone again. "Remember what you said to me some time ago?" The way Sehun is talking is so cold and out of emotions that Junmyeon gets chills. His face shows nothing, his eyes show all the anger he has bottled. Chairman Oh only stares at him without saying a word. "You asked me if I hated you and I said no. Keep acting this way and it won't take long for me to actually do it"

"Jun please don't cry" Jongdae holds him tight as the other sobs into his neck "This is not your fault. I'm sure things would be so much different if his grandfather didn't push him so much" Junmyeon doesn't know how to respond at that. He feels Jongdae is right, it's Chairman Oh's fault but he can't help but feel it's also his. Why did he sign the goddamned contract in the first place? _Oh right, because he was pathetic enough to believe this was the only way_. But being soulmates wouldn't they actually end running into each other?

Junmyeon can't help but wonder how life was supposed to be for them if their families weren't involved. Maybe one day, he would run into Sehun, eyes locking and the world around them stopping. They would feel the connection, he didn't know if it was supposed to be instantly or not, but he wished it was. Then they would see each other often in campus, not on purpose of course. They would start looking forward to running into each other and maybe one day, one of the two would be brave enough to ask the other for his name. There would be no one else in the picture, just Sehun and him, living up to their blessed fate.

Junmyeon had to stop think of all the possibilities that he once had before their families decided to accelerate and force what destiny had already prepared for them. He needed to accept it, this was his new fate and maybe it didn't seem like they were soulmates because nothing between them happened spontaneously. Junmyeon started to feel like the whole arranged relationship was a huge mistake.

A memory suddenly crossed Junmyeon's mind, it had happened after Sehun stormed off.

_"I know you heard everything" Sehun had said walking to Junmyeon. They were in the main entrance, both ready to leave. "I did" Why deny it? There was no point, Junmyeon thought._

_"This is hard for me" Sehun sighed running his hand through his dark locks of hair. It was something he did quite a lot, Junmyeon had noticed. It was the very first time Sehun allowed himself to express his feelings in front of Junmyeon. It seemed like he was just too tired to put his usual facade of coldness and empty emotions on._

_"I know it is... Honestly, this isn't easy for me either" Junmyeon whispered so softly that it was barely audible. But Sehun heard it, his beautiful eyes locked on his, he was surprised not to find there was emptiness or anger, instead, he saw something almost tender, so unlike the way he usually looks at him. It brought Junmyeon's heart back to life._

_"For the week, let's skip anything else we have to do. No school, no work, no friends. Let's disconnect from the world during that week" Junmyeon was speechless for a moment. Was Sehun really agreeing into spending their week in Jeju? And more shocking was the fact that he was actually suggesting to disconnect from the world._

"I guess when he says he wants to disconnect, he it’s mostly because that way he can avoid Jongin. Avoid raising any suspicions I guess" Junmyeon says wiping his tears hastily.

"You know? I do think this can be your opportunity to know each other better" He says suddenly smiling since Junmyeon is no longer crying. "That won't happen Dae. The guy hates me!" He rolls his eyes trying to act cool with that but he knows that it hurts him.

"I think it's time for you to pull out your heavy artillery. Summer, private mansion and Jeju can only mean one thing! He's a man and has eyes Jun, he will droll all over you no matter how faithful he is to Kim Jongin. Your abs and your ass are killer weapons" Junmyeon can't help but laugh at Jongdae's remark. Does he really have a chance? He knows how most of his friends always mention how Junmyeon has a nice body, but he never took it seriously.

"I don't even have good bathing suits and I'm assuming things are not going that well for me to buy some" He scratches the back of his head and stands from his bed to his wardrobe. Everything is so dull and unattractive. The only pieces that seem to shine are the suits Chairman Oh sent him.

"You don't have to buy! Actually..." Jongdae walks out of Junmyeon's room, just a minute later, he's bringing with him a pink gift bag in his hands. "Everything inside is your size. I wanted you to wear them because I thought we could go to Busan this week but that can totally wait" Junmyeon takes the bag hesitantly, when he opens it, he can't believe there are 6 pieces in there, it's too much for him. He sees three classical swim trunks, one is neon green, the other is sky blue and the last one is pink with tiny bunny silhouettes in white, definitely that one is his favorite. Also there are three square leg swimsuits that Junmyeon feels suddenly self-conscious of wearing. They will definitely be too tight and too short. Maybe that's what Jongdae meant when he said it was time to pull out the heavy artillery. Still, they were nice too. One was red, another was black and there was also one with curved lines in very bright colors.

"Dae I can't accept this! It's too much!" Junmyeon whispers feeling completely moved by his best friend's gift. "I won't take a no by answer! Let's say it's your early birthday present!" Jongdae jokes hugging Junmyeon. "Thank you so much Dae. I really don't know what I would do without you"

"I'm going to miss you" Oh Sehun can't help but grab Kim Jongin's face between his hands and bring it closer to him. He takes a moment before kissing every single spot of his soft skin until his lips meet Jongin's. "I'm going to miss you more Nini but I promise you that I'll be back in just a week. You know how my grandpa can get..." Jongin raises his hand and starts playing with Sehun's hair.

"I can imagine babe, don't worry." He smiles brightly. "Are you going alone?" He asks.

"I don't know. I think I am" Sehun is forced to lie again. He can't tell his boyfriend that he's actually going there to bond with Kim Junmyeon, who supposedly is his soulmate and future husband according to the contract they both signed. He pushes the thoughts away.

"In case you see any hot guys there, you better remember you are mine! You need to behave ok?" Jongin wiggles his eyebrows playfully and places a chaste kiss on Sehun's lips. He's so sure of Sehun's love.

"I only misbehave with you Kim Jongin" Sehun whispers softly in his ear, grazing his earlobe with his teeth. "I think we have some time left before you leave" Jongin moans out as Sehun works his way on the skin of his neck. The sounds the latter let's out, are enough to block the memory of certain electricity he experienced because of another man days ago, the memory that kept popping almost daily since that night. But right there, in the heat of Jongin's body and the sensation of his mouth against his, those thoughts were blurred, almost gone. He loved him with all his heart, he really did. But even if he wanted to deny it, Kim Jongin had turned into a distraction that kept him from overthinking and maybe, _that change wasn't a good thing._

Junmyeon sits quietly in the car Oh Sehun's parents sent to get them at the airport, he can't help but keep staring at the beautiful landscapes from Jeju, it's been a while since he last came here. Also, Junmyeon was trying to assimilate his day.

Sehun and Junmyeon had taken a flight from Seoul to Jeju in a private jet, obviously sponsored by Oh Corporations. He was so shocked during the whole flight because he had never been on a plane before, let alone in a luxurious jet. He even accepted the glass of expensive champagne they poured for him. Sehun kept glancing at the man and rolled his eyes at him on multiple occasions.

_"You behave like a child sometimes" He had said and Junmyeon had laughed at that with a sudden confidence, maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that Sehun spoke without coldness or anger._

_"I feel like a child right now! All this is new to me" He had replied swallowing a second glass of the bubbly drink. It helped Junmyeon calm his nerves and enjoy the flight completely, it also set him on a slightly carefree and cheery mood._

"We have arrived Mr. Oh" The driver stopped the car and opened the door for the young couple. As soon as Junmyeon sets his eyes on the place, he can't believe how beautiful it is. The house is just as fancy and luxurious as the main mansion the Oh's live in. Most of the first floor is made of glass, which allows Junmyeon to see how nicely decorated it is. He still can't believe they will have a whole villa for themselves. Even if Sehun wanted to get away from him in their days here, Junmyeon was determined to make the most out of his stay.

"Come this way, I'll show you the house" Sehun says taking their luggage and walking through a small path made of some exotic rocks. Sehun being much taller than Junmyeon, walks faster, making the latter end almost running to keep up because he continuously stops to admire every single detail from this mansion. The place is really dazzling but even more, is the view it has of the island, it's just breathtaking.

After the little tour with a very wide-eyed Junmyeon, they head upstairs. "This will be your room" Sehun says. At the moment he opens the door, Junmyeon lets his mouth drop. This could be his dreamed room. The furniture is all pure white; the baby blue bedsheets from the huge mattress seem to be made out of silk, they are covered with pillows and fluffy cushions. If Junmyeon thought the view downstairs was breathtaking, the one he had from his room was above that. He could appreciate the whole thing. Indeed a beautiful landscape worthy of a painting.

"Thank you so much" He says turning to Sehun, who surprisingly is still there as if waiting for Junmyeon to stop admiring everything. _Not that Sehun cared..._

"My room is next to yours…" He points to the right shrugging it off. "I'll let you unpack. Come downstairs for lunch, I'll fix us something since the personnel has the week off... My grandpa really wanted to give us space" Without waiting for Junmyeon's answer, he leaves quietly.

Junmyeon really needs a moment to understand he's really here with Sehun and that unbelievably, he hasn't been treated harshly. Oh Sehun was really being polite and Junmyeon couldn't be happier. He doesn't know what really happened for the man to change a little bit his attitude towards him, but after that small talk they had when both admitted the whole arrangement wasn't easy, something was definitely different. He won't complain. _This is a start and definitely a good one_. He wants to believe.

After unpacking everything, Junmyeon decides to change his outfit into something more proper for the weather. He saw during his little tour, the enormous pool in the garden and he couldn't wait to dip in. He settles for the sky blue swim trunks that Jongdae got him and a simple white t-shirt.

He heads downstairs and the first thing his eyes focus on, is a very shirtless and wet Oh Sehun sitting by the pool. _It seems the man was thinking just like Junmyeon_. The latter has to steady himself before approaching the unbothered Sehun, who's currently looking at the sky. The sight is too much for Junmyeon, he doubts he'll ever be able to get that image off his brain, not that he wants to though. He knew Sehun was hot and perfect, but this was on another new level. Something in the pit of his stomach stirs deliciously. He's being shameless by staring at Sehun so openly but he can't help how his eyes wonder from his perfect face to his muscular body, staying too much on his toned abs.

 _"Are you done staring at me?"_ Junmyeon's snaps his head away from him quickly, already blushing scarlet. The way his cheeks are burning from embarrassment is not unknown for him. He tends to blush a lot when he's with Oh Sehun. _Why the hell he finds the other man's reaction so cute?_ _I shouldn't, I really shouldn't,_ he keeps reminding himself, but he can't control the chuckle he lets out at the other's cuteness. Junmyeon can't believe it, he thinks he's hallucinating so he dares to look in Sehun's way again and is greeted with the confirmation that Sehun is actually chuckling, he heard right. Unconsciously, he's smiling like a fool, he loves the sound of Sehun's laugh.

"You are weird" Sehun says when he regains himself but the million-dollar smile is still plastered all over his Greek god's face. "Am I really the weird one?" Junmyeon answers playfully raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn't know where this sudden courage is coming from, but he wants to make the most out of it. _Maybe it still was because of the champagne he had in the plane._

 _"I know what you mean... I'm weird with my attitudes, right?"_ Junmyeon didn't expect the man to acknowledge anything. He stays silent feeling like Sehun still has more to say.

"I already told you this is hard for me and yes, I was a complete jerk. I know is not your fault or mine being dragged into this. We ended up forced by our families. _I still think things should have followed their natural course but what's done is done_. I can't keep acting like a prick and blaming everything on you, it isn't right. We are going to be here together for a whole week, and I know you had already mentioned to give it a try to at least get along and I rudely refused it... But now, I think we should start again. _Are you still willing to try?_ " Junmyeon's heart skipped several beats as he listened to Sehun. He could sense the sincerity in his words; he could see it in his beautiful eyes. He feels warm all over and utterly happy. What seemed so impossible, so unreachable for Junmyeon, was now being offered to him by Oh Sehun himself. He had sensed they were on a good start earlier, but this, it was beyond what he had expected and wished for.

"Of course I am. And I think we could start with something easy" Junmyeon says showing his stunning and soft smile. "Hello, I'm Kim Junmyeon and I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves" Sehun does an adorable confused expression not getting at first what the other is suggesting. Just a few seconds later, he puts the pieces together and stands up from where he was sitting to be even with Junmyeon.

"I'm Oh Sehun, nice to meet you" He extends his hand at Junmyeon and he shakes it immediately. The electricity that runs to his body, is enough to remind him he's not dreaming. This is actually happening. He just prays for the glee of the moment to never end. This is how it should have been from the beginning but as people say, there's no wrong that comes without good. _This week might actually be the opportunity he needed to turn the karma into the blessed fate he deserved_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the update was worth the wait. I said I was going to post yesterday but I couldn't finish the chapter so yeah :( Idk if you guys will find this chapter confusing bc it addresses several different days. I'm sorry if this isn't good. I just felt things were going too slow for my liking, I didn’t want to have more chapters without writing about Seho  but idk if I screwed it up. Next chapter will focus more on Sehun’s side so y’all can understand his feelings better and why his sudden change. For now, we can say they will start anew😉  
> Thank you so much for reading and feel free to follow me on tw. You guys can tweet me or dm me whenever you want ❤: @jelenawithswag


	6. Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize for not updating this in such a long time and that this update probably isn't even worth the wait, so again, I'm sorry 😖 I've been struggling so hard with a bunch of things and in result, it has affected my writing so I wouldn't be surprised if you don't like it😖 I promise I'll try to get my bs together and do my best on the upcoming chapters. I'll try not to disappear again.

Sunlight caress Junmyeon’s beautiful face as he continues to dream about the day he had yesterday. He still can’t believe Oh Sehun had actually apologized for being rude all the time since they were introduced for the arrangement. They were off to a fresh start and Junmyeon couldn’t be happier about it. It was the first time he had a proper night’s sleep in a long time and it was all thanks to his soulmate.

It had definitely been a good day, he was happy because they had talked about many things that made Junmyeon feel slightly closer to the man. He had learned that Sehun’s dream was to be a musician, he also loved singing and making his own songs, even though he struggled with the lyrics. He has his own studio where he spends most of his free time at home, fully packed with everything he needs to create his art. Sehun started playing the piano when he was 5, then moved to learn other instruments as well. He also told Junmyeon that even if he couldn’t fully pursue his dream or see it as something other than a hobby, he wasn’t sad about it. He was really interested in his family’s business and was eager to take his position as the CEO one day. Sehun just knows that no matter what, the music will always be part of him.

Junmyeon opened up a little bit about his life too, even though there wasn’t much he considered interesting to mention. He talked about his part-time job at a book shop near their campus, his tight bond with his grandmother and how much she cared about him. She always made sure Junmyeon was fine, especially after his parents passed away in a tragic car crash a few years ago. Junmyeon mentioned how hard it was for him to get over their deaths but he had people around to hold him and help him get back on his feet. He was really thankful to them.

To lighten up the mood after how he had shared such deep feelings to Sehun, he went on talking about some of his dreams too and how he enjoyed art. He mentioned how he loved painting from time to time because it always made him feel relaxed, almost like an escape. So they talked about many things, but much to Junmyeon’s dismay, he realized how selfishly glad he was that Jongin hadn’t been part of the subjects they chatted about.

He gets out of bed with a smile still big on his face and after taking a quick shower, he decides he will finally get to swim since yesterday he had been too self-conscious to remove his shirt and dive in the pool. Sehun had even asked Junmyeon if he really didn’t want to get in but the latter had succeeded in lying that he just wanted to seat there and rest because he didn’t have the energy to float or move. But even when his initial plan was blown off, he couldn’t complain. He was actually glad that he had stayed next to the pool in the comfy chair just staring at Oh Sehun while they talked. He was such an alluring sight. The way Sehun would occasionally go underwater just to come back up looking so ethereal, so breathtaking as water drops mixed with the rays of sun making his skin glow. It’s unbelievable how gorgeous the man is, even Poseidon himself would feel jealous staring at him. Junmyeon had a hard time trying as much as he could to keep his thoughts as innocent as possible and avoid getting too flustered over his soulmate, but he was glad he could add that image to his collection of Sehun.

“Morning” Junmyeon smiled as he saw Sehun fully dressed with his back turned to him as he stirring something in the frying pan.

“Hey” The man replied “You are up early. I thought you said you weren’t a morning person” He chuckled not tearing his eyes away from the kitchen.

“I’m really not but I thought it would be a waste of time to stay longer in bed” _I wouldn’t even sleep just to be with you more, I have to make the most out of my time here, who knows when I’ll get the chance to be like this with you again…._

“Well, I had a feeling about it actually. So I made us both breakfast” And it was true. Something made Sehun prepare two vegetable omelets with rice cooked with black beans, seasoned tofu and kimchi, it was more than enough for both of them. He wasn’t sure if Junmyeon would even wake up early to eat with him but somehow, _he just knew_. He placed the plates on the table and sat across from the man. “Cute swim trunks by the way” Sehun couldn’t help but grin while saying that. There is nothing wrong with admitting something is cute. He tells himself he’s just stating a fact.

Even though there’s no flirtatious tone in Sehun’s voice, the compliment makes Junmyeon blush scarlet. He looks down at the bunnies in his pink trunks. “Thanks” He mutters without meeting Sehun’s eyes, trying to hide as much as he can his flushed face.

“I hope you like my cooking. Yesterday’s sandwiches weren’t a real meal but this, I hope I still have it” Junmyeon smiles and thanks Sehun for the food before finally getting to taste his omelet. He’s surprised by how good it is. Perhaps, one of the best he’s ever had.

“I can’t believe it’s so delicious!” Junmyeon exclaims excitedly which earns him a laugh from Sehun. The latter can’t help but stare at Junmyeon while quirking his eyebrows up. The older looks like a small kid when he talks or takes another bite of his omelet, cheeks puffed and eyes shining. Suddenly the trunks aren’t the cutest thing he has seen today. He forces himself to erase that last thought from his head.

“I don’t know if I should feel offended by how surprised you sound or just take your praise” Sehun is still glancing at Junmyeon completely amused.

“It’s just that I didn’t think you would be the type to know how to cook” Junmyeon admits ashamed of how quick he was to judge people. “And why is that?” Sehun sounds interested in Junmyeon’s comment.

“Well, you have plenty of people that can do those things for you. You don’t have to raise a single finger” Junmyeon doesn’t know if it’s okay to say these things out loud but he does anyway. Sehun asked, he should answer as honestly as he can. Usually, rich people didn’t care about such trivial and mundane things as learning how to cook or clean or anything of the kind. At least that’s what Junmyeon used to think. Maybe he was a bit too judgmental.

“I can’t deny that. I really have plenty of people to do those things for me, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t know. My mom taught how to look after myself and I’m really glad she did. I like to feel useful” Junmyeon stared at Sehun in awe though he felt bad about jumping into wrong conclusions. He actually woke up so early to make sure Sehun had something nice for breakfast. He didn’t imagine the other man could be just fine without any help. He felt suddenly awkward.

As if sensing his change, Sehun spoke again getting his attention back. “I was thinking we could go around town later. I need to get some things anyways, so want to join me?” Even if Sehun had asked him to go with him to hell, Junmyeon would never refuse. Not that the other would ever ask that.

“Sure. It’s been a very long time since I came to Jeju” Junmyeon said trying to mask the excitement in his voice.

“To be fair, me too. I usually run to other countries whenever I’m free even when I know our homeland has impressive sites to visit” Sehun flinched noticing he may have sounded a little bit too arrogant. That really wasn’t his intention.

“What’s your favorite place you have visited so far?” Junmyeon asked quickly, he didn’t mind Sehun’s comment nor found it ill-intended. He knew it was just a reality. Sehun was part of a powerful elite, of course he had a very wide world ahead and a million possibilities. Junmyeon couldn’t relate to that, but he wanted to be successful on his own one day. He wasn’t afraid of working hard.

“I have to say LA. It’s always fun to be there” Sehun smiled fondly as he remembered some memories of his summers in the city of angels. That place made him feel free in a way he had never experienced before. “What about you?” Sehun asked really curious of Junmyeon’s answer. “I think it’s Jeju” He chuckled.

“You really love our country I see. So patriotic” Sehun laughed along, eyes turning into crescents. It never ceased to amaze Junmyeon how beautiful he was and how he looked even better when he smiled. He was grateful to finally be able to get those real smiles out of him.

“Well yes, I love Korea, but I really don’t have much to compare to. I’ve never traveled to another country” Junmyeon confessed scratching the back of his head. In Sehun’s world, probably this was something unbelievable.

“We can totally change that! Next time, I’ll bring you to LA” Junmyeon stared at Sehun wide-eyed. _Next time? Does he really mean it?_ Even if the man didn’t, Junmyeon’s heart skipped several beats at the idea of traveling with Sehun. He couldn’t believe had even mentioned something like that. Without waiting for Junmyeon’s answer, Sehun stood up at great speed awkwardly not knowing what to do.

“I’ll clean here” Junmyeon said softly noticing something was suddenly off with Sehun. “Oh- okay.. Sure-Thanks. I’ll go shower then…” And just like that, he was out of Junmyeon’s sight in a second. _Did I do something wrong?_ He wondered growing concerned.

_“What. The. Actual. Fuck”_ Sehun whispered exasperated as he closed the door of his room. This was not fucking right. When he decided to wave his white flag out for Junmyeon, it was with the sole purpose of avoiding any more acts of rudeness that caused sad faces on the older man. Not that he cared that much but he was really tired of having to hate him when it wasn’t his fault. With that truce, he didn’t have in mind becoming close with him nor blur any type of boundaries between them. He still didn’t care if they had an arrangement for marriage and were soulmates. Yet, here he was wondering why he had said something as that.

 _‘Next time, I’ll bring you to_ _LA’_ He clearly wasn’t thinking as he spoke. The words rolled out of his tongue before he could stop them and it didn’t help at all the way Junmyeon’s chocolate eyes had widened in utter shock, a sudden shine went through them but he couldn’t quite name what it was.

Also, it didn’t go unnoticed either the blush that abruptly tainted his cheeks, something he had come to be accustomed to. All that aside, Sehun could tell Junmyeon was really surprised, he himself is surprised of his own words. Perhaps the man would think Sehun is bipolar or something. One single day of sharing thoughts and smiles and he was already inviting him to LA.

Much to Sehun’s shock, there was something about the older boy that made conversations go smoothly, talking to him was so easy and somehow it felt right. There was also a different energy about Junmyeon that he couldn’t comprehend, but feels almost magnetic. He felt it from the beginning, the electricity that went through his system the moment he touched his hand, the urge he had of getting to know more about him, somehow he felt like he was being dragged to the man by a greater force. _Was it really because they were supposedly soulmates?_ Once again, he shook himself out of the dangerous and weird thoughts he was having. _I’m really going crazy, there is no other explanation._ He thought.

What horrified him the most, was the sudden realization that a boy with grey eyes, tanned skin and blinding smile hadn’t crossed his mind from the moment they took off to Jeju until now. His heart ached at that. _What kind of boyfriend I am?_ He pulled his hair in anger. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

First, he had been so caught in Junmyeon’s child-like actions when they were on the jet. Then, when they arrived at the villa, all his attention settled on the older man again, apologizing to him, their talk and late at night, he had been too tired to even have dreams, he drifted off as soon as his head touched the pillow. And that’s how Jongin didn’t show around his mind even once. He felt awful, to say the least.

Why was he freaking out? Words are just words, there was no way he would take Junmyeon with him to LA. _If someone needed to be there with him one day, that was Jongin_. He remembered a time when both of them were planning to go. Everything was almost ready, but the odds weren’t in their favor and they had to cancel their trip. They promised to reschedule. _Yet, it had been a year already since that._

With his inner turmoil, he wanted nothing but to call Jongin right now. He wanted to hear his voice, to ask him about his day, to enjoy the little sounds he would do when he talked. He needed Jongin to bring him back to his sanity because he was definitely losing it. The day without thinking about Jongin was suddenly settling in, crawling up to him with a painful intensity. He missed him. He really missed Jongin. His boyfriend, the first relationship he had really cherished, the only man he had ever loved and the only one that he could picture a future with. _A future that now didn’t seem as clear as before._

He looked for his phone ready to forget about his own rule of _‘disconnecting completely’_ , he had even warned Jongin about it but he couldn’t bare it anymore _. He needed him._ He couldn’t find his phone anywhere in the room but he remembered he had it with him when he was eating breakfast with Junmyeon. He took a deep breath, counted up to 100 to relax his troubled mind and went back downstairs to fetch his phone.

Junmyeon is nowhere to be seen, which gives Sehun a sense of relief. Instead of actually taking his phone, he goes to the pool area and without thinking twice, he dives in. He was supposed to shower upstairs, but the pool seemed like a better idea. Before he rushed to his room, his initial plan was to swim again but he had been too flustered to follow with his idea, needing to get away from Junmyeon's sight. A good swim will also help him cool his thoughts down and drain some of his energy.

As the water splashes everywhere from his jump, he feels something poke at his leg that makes him react in panic.

"What the fuck!" He let's out in a very high-pitched tone while bringing his hand to his chest while a head suddenly emerges from under to meet the source that disturbed the tranquility he was in. It takes Sehun a second to register that the man that is now in front of him, is laughing openly at him. Sehun's heart skips a beat, obviously because he was too shocked of the touch and the fact that the pool wasn’t as empty as he thought, there was definitely no other reason for his heart to act that way.

The older boy can't control his laughter, his eyes completely turned into crescents as his perfect smile is in full display. Junmyeon definitely has a dorky laugh but somehow and even if Sehun would hate to admit it, it's one of the loveliest sounds he has ever heard.

"You should have seen your face!" Junmyeon can't believe the serious and composed Oh Sehun had reacted in such a way, he had pictured the man as someone how barely got scared. From the whole thing, what amused Junmyeon the most, was the fact that he dared to use a little stick to poke Sehun's leg to pull a little prank on him. He wasn't really thinking when he did it, he just felt a sudden rush of boldness and decided to tease the man. All the shyness he had whenever he was with Sehun, disappearing for a moment.

“You are lucky I didn't get into my whole defense mood. It could have ended badly!" Sehun replies regaining his demeanor, heartbeat almost going back to normal. "I'm sorry but it's was really funny. That's another first to the list" Junmyeon says the last part mostly to himself. Being with Sehun it's always a new experience. _First time seeing Sehun scared, check._

 _"What other firsts are part of that list?"_ Sehun asks tilting his head to the side, curiosity peaking up. Junmyeon gulps and his earlier uncontrollable giggles die in his mouth. Is he supposed to even answer? _'Oh you know, I just tend to make sure I remember every single thing you do and cherish even more the things that are new like when you first gave me a real smile, the first time you didn't glare at me or when we first touched hands'_

"I-It's just an expression" He replies at last not looking in Sehun's direction but the latter is not convinced with the answer. _'Don't do it, just get away'_ a tiny voice whispers in his head but he chooses to ignore it so he just splashes water at Junmyeon in a very childlike manner. 

"And you think I'm buying that?" The older boy let's out a loud gasp and finally looks his way. Sehun just keeps sprinkling water at the man until Junmyeon finally reacts doing the same. Out of nowhere, splashing water at each other is one of the funniest activities they've done. Both fully erupting in laughter, letting loose in the moment.

"Not my fault you haven't heard much expressions before" Junmyeon says in between giggles. Sometimes it's hard to understand how his mood can change so much in seconds but he knows it's all because of Sehun. The younger is like a switch to his emotions, he can make him be all shy one second, chuckling the next, blushing madly later and even sad in the aftermath. _It's like a roller-coaster of feelings and Junmyeon wouldn't mind riding it forever_. It's confusing but so addictive.

From all the water thrown at each other, Junmyeon's hair gets stuck to his forehead almost fully covering his eyes. He's about to brush it aside when another hand beats him to it. The touch is light, barely noticeable but to them, to the soulmates, it changes everything. Junmyeon's eyes widen while locking his gaze on Sehun's. The latter has already retracted his hand as if Junmyeon's skin had burnt him.

"I'm sorry" He speaks softly, almost like a whisper, his voice somehow uneven. Junmyeon has his pinky lips parted, he's breathing irregularly, the hair Sehun had removed is now resting to the sides of his pretty face and his widened-eyes now are mirroring the sunlight.

“It’s f-fine” Junmyeon stutters falling to ease the situation. What hadn't minded before, now weighting on top of his shoulders. He started to feel shy and exposed under the stare. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Sehun, he just felt like under some kind of spell pulling him in. The same spell that made him want to do reach up to him, get closer, also run his fingers to brush his soft hair to the sides, move them to the flawless skin of his face and just feel every inch of him.

Sehun on the other hand, he couldn't respond either. He felt the intensity in the around them, the change in the atmosphere and how deafening the silence the fell upon them had turned. _It was his fault, he knew it_. He had stepped in dangerous territory and pretended no harm would come out of it. No matter how much he knew it, the air around them was getting the best out of him, it was blocking away any other thought in his head. No inner turmoil, no sense of guilt like earlier, he was just stuck in the moment with Junmyeon, his burning gaze and the tingling sensation that still remained on his fingers.

Very slowly, Junmyeon starts to move closer, so carefully that seems impossible to notice. He's been pulled by the magnetic field around them, his heart beating so loud that he wonders if Sehun can hear it as well. He's now just some inches away from him but Sehun doesn't move, and probably that's a good sign. _Is it really okay to raise his fingers to trace the beautiful lines of Sehun's face?_ He searches for something in the younger man's eyes and finds glint that could be taken as that of expectation. _Is it really okay?_

"Mr. Oh, I'm really sorry to interrupt but your father sent me to arrange some papers and bring you some things he thought you might need" And just like that, the spell is broken. Sehun is sure he had stopped breathing until the moment the voice came out. His brain suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings and what he was about to do. _So wrong, so freaking wrong_. He wants to thank the owner of the voice for slapping him back to his senses. If he hadn't appeared, Sehun could have done something he would regret forever, even though he isn't really sure what they were going to do. Still, a wave of disappointment hits him but he's quick to push the thought aside and pretend is not real.

Junmyeon is actually the one to react first, he immediately swims to the other end of the pool while his heart sinks in his chest. He can't believe he was about to do it. _What was he thinking?_ He could have ruined everything Sehun and him were starting to build. Just because the man was being nice, didn't mean he was allowed to overstep their boundaries.

"Thank you Mr. Kang, just give me a second to dry up and I'll be with you in a minute" Sehun is glad his voice doesn't give out how he's really feeling inside. "You'll swim some more? Don't tire yourself too much, remember we'll go around town later" Sehun turns to face Junmyeon but the other has his back to him, his arms resting on the edge of the pool.

"Y-yes, don't worry. I'll stay here just for a bit. I'll make sure to be ready before we go" How he wishes he could hide his emotions from his voice. He feels pathetic.

"Okay, I'll get to Mr. Kang then. Let me know if you need anything" Sehun says before making his way to his room. He can't shake the uneasy feeling from his body. He can tell Junmyeon previous cheery mood is nowhere to be found, he seems to be sulking? He's not sure but he just wishes he could see the man's eyes to try to understand how he’s feeling.

Finally pushing Junmyeon away from his thoughts, he tries to focus on Mr. Kang and the papers he’s showing him. “Is there anything wrong?” The old man asks carefully, noticing how Sehun is not really paying attention properly.

“Sorry, please explain the situation again” Sehun does his best to finally grasp all the information delivered to him. Agrees on what he has to, signs the papers of a deal he was part of and is ready to ask about the other papers sitting on the desk, the ones that Mr. Kang hasn’t shown him. “What about those documents? Do I have to sign them?” Mr. Kang follows the line of his gaze and picks the said papers.

“These are actually more like a gift. _For you and Mr. Kim_ ” He hands Sehun the envelope. The young man frowns in confusion before finally reading the content of the documents. He can’t believe it. _Isn’t it too soon?_ “Wait… These are-“ Sehun doesn’t even have to finish his sentence.

“Yes, these are the transfers of the deeds of this property. You and Mr. Kim now own this place” Sehun’s head is spinning. This is too soon, too reckless. How can his family be doing this? They aren’t even properly engaged yet. They might have signed a contract but because of that, were they supposed to skip all the formalities? “Also, this is the most important thing that Chairman Oh asked me to deliver today. He said it was urgent” Mr. Kang takes something from inside of his blazer, it’s a small velvety box that makes Sehun´s eyes widen in fear.

With hesitation and shaky hands, Sehun takes the small but extremely heavy box from Mr. Kang. He feels suddenly sick, cold sweat starts forming at his forehead and the back of his neck. He doesn’t need to open the box to know what it is and all the implication these _“gifts”_ carry. It’s too much. _It’s too soon, too soon, too soon_. Those last words echoing loudly in his now aching head. A pair of grey beautiful eyes starts showing in his mind, they have lost the usual sparkly glim they have whenever they look at Sehun. He’s only imagining the feeling but it’s enough to shoot a piercing pain through Sehun’s heart. _It’s too soon, it’s not okay, it’s too soon, it’s not okay… it’s too soon_.

Mr. Kang also gives Sehun a small card addressed to him. It’s his grandfather’s handwriting. He doesn’t want to open it, he’s scared of reading whatever twisted thing it says but the old man in front of him was given instructions to wait until Sehun had read it. _How more wicked can his family get?_

Swallowing the forming lump in his throat and trying to survive the intense pain in his chest, he opens the card to read: “My dear child, I know this might take you by surprise considering it´s been only a day since you and Junmyeon left. I really hope your time is going great and that this trip becomes as meaningful as we all expect it to be. The ring I’m sending you is not the engagement ring, don’t panic. Still, it’s a sign of promise and I’m hoping Junmyeon will have it on his finger upon your return. I know the implications are obvious on what the papers and the ring mean. Things have already started, so you know what you’ll have to do. Don’t be mad at me, I’m really doing what’s best for you and maybe one day, you’ll see it too. I love you with all my heart child and _just remember, this is only the first step_ ”

Sehun knows it’s inevitable, he had agreed to this, he knew it was coming but it doesn’t make it any easier. He really feels sick but he can’t help but wonder how Junmyeon would feel and more heartbreaking, how Jongin would take it. It’s like they are all part of a bizarre play that supposedly, destiny was responsible for. He crumples the card in his hand until it’s a ball of nothing. It’s too soon but he won’t run away. It’s too soon but he won’t let those stupid words get the best out of him. He’ll enjoy the rest of his holiday with Junmyeon as if he hadn’t received such burdensome gifts. His heart won’t be able to take another sad face clouding his mind. He is mad but that doesn’t mean he’s going to take it out on the other man part of the arrangement. Junmyeon is another victim and with all his will, he’ll make sure things get easier for both of them. He won’t leave the older boy alone.

But thinking of his boyfriend again hurts too much to bear. He knows what’s coming. He knows what he will put the man through and the inevitable pain he’ll feel. He just hopes one day, Jongin can be able to forgive him for what he will have to do. He knows he’ll never be deserving of such forgiveness but he’ll wait for as long as he has to, because no matter what papers, what gifts, what destinies, what soulmates or what families, _his heart still belongs to no one but Kim Jongin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the chapter 😥 I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. All I wanted was to show a bit of how Sehun's walls are suddenly falling but not completely, and how the tension between them is growing. Idk if I'm rushing things but I was just desperate to write about Seho's dynamic already 🥺 I know I said Yixing would appear on this chapter but things didn't turn how I originally planned and I decided to focus on Seho🥺 I promise he'll finally appear on the next one! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and thank you so so so much for reading this. It really means a lot to me.  
> Hope y'all are well, love y'all🥰🥰


End file.
